


Summer Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is finally over, Alternia and Earth saved.  Life returns to normal for everyone but four children who remember it all.  AU</p><p><i>“So here’s to all those summer nights when my feet hit the sand and the waves break my fall and all my friends around me out number the stars.” -Unknown</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not quite positive I like the title “Summer Nights”, I was hoping I’d be clever enough to come up with something more wistful and poignant but nothing came to mind and so it stuck. Summer Nights is in direct reference to the fact that, like the nights during the season, Summer itself is much to short and abrupt, over before you even really realized it had begun.
> 
> Also, this will eventually be a ship!fic but until it gets to who is hooking up with who, I'm leaving it a mystery. So watch your tags, I suppose.

The idea came to you in a dream. Not the kind of prophetic dreams you used to have, back when you closed your eyes only to open them again in the golden city of Prospit, but rather just a regular dream. Everyone was there in your dream - everyone! All of your friends, even the ones who were now gone, but hopefully still alive somewhere out there in the wide world. Actually, you were positive they were alive and well because ever since the game ended you've had a knack for just kind of knowing these sort of things!! It was a little strange sometimes, and sometimes it was even sad, but usually it was very comforting.

What were you thinking about again? Oh yes!

You are Jade Harley and you've just had the most exciting idea ever!

Sitting up you push back your blankets, reaching for your Lunchtop so you can pester your friends about your amazing, exciting, thrilling idea.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --  
GG: rose!  
GG: are you there? :O  
GG: okay well when you get back message me i just had the greatest idea ever!

Rose never really responds these days. She's probably just AFK, which is really sad because that means you don't get to talk to her as much as you'd like. You kind of miss her. John is usually much easier to get a hold of, thankfully.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
GG: hey john!  
EB: hey!  
GG: where are rose and dave?  
EB: rose had to go do something but i haven't seen dave yet.  
EB: oh wait.  
EB: he just logged on!  
GG: yay! :D  
GG: okay hold on i'm going to try something......

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began a group hassle --  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has joined --  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has joined --  
TG: sup  
EB: hey!  
GG: i sent an invite to rose too so she can join when she gets back  
GG: this is so exciting!!! :D  
EB: what's up?  
GG: i want to wait for rose before saying anything......  
TG: wow this must be some serious shit if we have to wait for rose to talk about it  
TG: pure unadulterated awesome  
TG: of which the likes none of us have ever seen  
TG: shit so spectacular we need lalonde just to decipher it all  
GG: haha maybe it is!!  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] has joined --  
EB: you really can't tell us? you got me all curious now!  
TT: You wish to divulge us of what, exactly?  
EB: rose!  
EB: jade has been tempting us with something exciting!  
TT: Oh?  
GG: yes! okay great!!!!  
TG: okay were all here  
TG: explain yourself harley  
GG: okay okay! hehe you guys are so impatient i almost want to make you wait some more  
GG: but i won't! cuz i'm just that good of a friend :)  
EB: come ooooon!  
GG: haha okay well i had a dream!  
TT: A dream? You don't mean like the ones you used to have, do you?  
TG: just let her talk  
TG: no one wants your psychobabble dream analysis  
TG: about how teeth falling out means your sexually repressed  
TG: and want a dick in your mouth  
GG: guys  
TT: Actually, dreaming of your teeth falling out tends to allude more towards some kind of anxiety.  
TT: But your assumption makes me wonder if perhaps you are suffering the pressures and stress of finally coming to terms with your sexuality.  
TT: Dave, have you had any dreams of this nature, recently? You know that I would be more than willing to analyze it for you if you took a moment to describe this dream in full to me.  
TG: oh god  
TG: sometimes i wonder if you save logs for later  
TG: do you control f the word dick and replace it with wizard  
TG: so you dont have to think about the fact that you are reading a conversation you had with your technically brother and getting your fap on  
GG: guys!  
GG: shut the fuck up you fuckasses!  
EB: whoa.  
GG: sorry  
GG: i guess its kind of habit after  
GG: well  
GG: never mind :(  
GG: anyway its time for my exciting idea!!!  
TT: Yes, please.  
GG: last night i dreamed that we were all together! we were back in the medium and everyone was there!  
GG: and we were all talking and hanging out and having fun like we didnt get to do before the game ended  
GG: and it was just so much fun!!! when i woke up i was kinda sad at first  
GG: and then i thought hey maybe we can still do this!!  
EB: you mean all hang out?  
EB: we don't even know if they're out there.  
EB: and even if they were how could we send a message to them. can you even do that?  
EB: i didn't think your witchy spacey thing was like that.  
GG: no no no i mean us  
GG: the four of us  
EB: oh.  
TG: how exactly are we supposed to do that anyway  
TG: last i knew egbert couldnt exactly do his windy shit anymore  
TG: are we supposed to sprout fairy wings  
TG: and flutter our collective sparkly ass to your butt fuck no where island  
GG: actually yeah!  
TG: what  
TG: harley those mushrooms out back arent actually for eating  
GG: except instead of wings you guys will just kind of fly over in a plane!!! :)  
TT: You know I've actually considered something along these lines before. Perhaps not necessarily with Jade's abode as the converging point but something to the same effect.  
EB: haha wow that would be like a million allowances though!  
TT: Then why not get a job?  
EB: oh hey yeah.  
EB: that's a good idea.  
EB: oh man how much fun would it be if we could all watch movies together! i'll bring con air!  
EB: oh but i don't know what dad will say.  
TT: I'm sure if you save up your own money he'd allow his beloved son to venture forth into the world and visit his friends he's only had contact with through the internet.  
TG: bro wont care  
TT: Does that mean you're going to try and obtain a job as well?  
TG: who needs a job  
TG: ive got plenty of cds full of all my sickest jams  
TG: suckers will be lining up at the front door to buy these beats  
EB: i bet i can get dad to be okay with this! oh man! are we really doing this?  
TG: where making it happen bro  
GG: what about you rose? :O  
TT: I'm sure mother will have no objections. I just have to think of a suitable method to bring the topic up.  
GG: this is so exciting!!!!!!!!!!  
EB: hahaha it really is! oh man!  
GG: okay guys! i have to go talk to grandpa about this but i know he will say its okay!! :D  
GG: talk to you guys later!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] left the group hassle --

 

You close the conversation and lean back against your pillows, realizing your heart is beating quickly and you have been smiling so hard that your cheeks now hurt. It was one thing to have an idea that was exciting, another thing to tell your friends and ask them to make it happen, and whole other thing to actually honest and truly believe that it was something that would be happening. This was going to be a thing!! Your three best friends ever were just as excited about this as you were. Plans were being made. Irons were being put into fires!

And there were so many irons to put into the fire! Especially for you. For one you had to run all of this by your grandfather - your grandfather whom was alive and well, and probably out hunting some kind of worthy beast at the moment. Of course, your grandfather's life wasn't gained without some loss, but you didn't like to think about. It made your heart squeeze in your chest and tears dot at the corners of your eyes.

Good bye, best friend.

Wait, you were doing something. Oh right! Irons! They all had to go into the fire! Permissions needed to be asked, plans needed to be made. Unlike your friends who only had to get permission then try and get jobs to earn enough money so they could fly out here, you had to make sure that there would be plenty of fun activities to do! It was in your hands to ensure no one spent a single minute bored.

With a skip to your step, you headed towards the transportilizer, already piecing together the way you'd ask your grandfather to make possible your biggest plans yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The game has ended, the worlds have been restored. Instead of a new world where trolls and humans live together they've just gone back to their own respective universes. Everyone who was dead is alive again, but only the four kids remember anything that happened. Bec is dead.


End file.
